Sprited Away
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Artemis Fowl II was after a fairy, but he captured a strange one. Ava Nicolae is a sprite with human lineage, and that human lineage wants her back—even more than the fairies. Can Artemis combat the forces of human magic, and gain his gold?
1. Sprited Away

The most famous myth about Persephone is the story of her abduction.

Hades, the ruler of the Underworld, decided that he wanted to marry Persephone, his sister Demeters's only daughter. One day, as she was gathering flowers in the Nysian meadow with her maidens, she wandered apart from the group ensnared by the sudden blooming of a glorious fragrant flower (some say it was a narcissus). As she reached to pluck it, the ground below her feet opened up and Hades, in his four-horse golden chariot, appeared before her in all his power and majesty. He snatched her and took her with him to the Underworld, to be his wife and queen.

Needless to say, Demeter wasn't very pleased when she found out from Hecate and Helios what had happened. Hurt and distraught, she started wandering aimlessly around and was aggrieved to such an extent that she neglected all her duties. And since she was the goddess of agriculture and fertility, the earth was now barren, and people were dying of famine.

Seeing no way out of it, Zeus (who some say must have approved Hades' abduction in the first place) sent Hermes to the Underworld to fetch Persephone back to her mother. The divine messenger did do precisely that, and Demeter and Persephone were once again reunited on Olympus.

However, either on her own accord or, more probably, after being tricked by Hades, Persephone had tasted one pomegranate seed before leaving the Underworld. This, according to the ancient laws, obliged her to remain in the Underworld.

Zeus proposed a compromise: Persephone would spend two-thirds of the year with her mother, and one-third with her new husband. Everybody agreed – and that's how the seasons were born and how the growth of crops was explained.

Just like a seed, Persephone spends few months of the year below the earth. This is the period of Demeters's grief which coincides with the dark, winter months. However, when the time comes for Persephone to go back to her mother, Demeter brings back the light and the warmth and the earth rejoices in abundance.


	2. Kidnapped

Ava Nicolae was in trouble.

She was part of the LEP Retrieval team and had been working to get a troll back underground when she had gotten a desperate communication from her human family.

Though more than a little ashamed of them, Ava wasn't about to abandon them when they were in trouble. She had manufactured an excuse—the need to complete the Ritual, and headed toward Britain, where her relative, Billie Jenkins, lived.

She decided to stop over in Ireland and complete the Ritual after all, and that's when things had gone to hell.

But luckily she had just enough time and magic to utter a very special spell that might save her from her captor.

Xxx

Kuri Hikawa awoke in a cold sweat. She had just seen the most terrifying image of a man and a boy and it had felt like she was being kidnapped. Even now, she felt as if she was trapped in a cold dark room...

"Sister, do you feel claustrophobic?" Reiko, her elder sister said.

"Extremely." Kuri said, gripping her head.

Every few seconds her eyes flashed silver and she saw things, a cot in a corner, a concrete room.

"This isn't possible," Reiko said. "We've always been a close family, but this is ridiculous."

"Not exactly impossible." Kuri groaned. "Someone with greater access to magic could do this."

"Don't look at me!" Reiko said. "I may be a kitsune, but I don't mess with magic to this level. In fact, you're the one who'd do something like this."

"Not this time. It's a cry for help." Kuri said. "Our fairy cousin has been kidnapped, by Artemis Fowl II. I think it's time we get her back."

"Well one things for sure, he messed with the wrong family." Reiko's eyes glinted gold.


	3. Glamour

Kuri finished putting her ofuda in her pockets and memorized the last of the spells.

"Reiko you got what we need?" She asked.

"A full supply of potions courtesy of my personal pocket dimension. That Fowl boy won't be expecting this." Reiko said.

"Glamour us. He needs to believe we're fairies, and thus bound by their laws." Kuri said.

"Don't you think we should call Mana?" Reiko said.

"No." Kuri snapped. "I doubt the spell even affected her. She's no longer one of us."

Reiko sighed sadly. The rift between the two had only deepened. "What about Kiana? And honestly we have to call Billie. She's a closer relation to Ava than we are."

Kuri whirled on her sister. "Look. We don't have the time. Soon the fairies will activate the time stop. If they do that, our window is gone. Chances are our family heard the call and will meet us there. If not, we're on our own."

"Right Right. I'm sorry." Reiko said.

"You ready to not be 'you'?" Kuri grinned.

"Get on with it." Reiko said.

"_I call upon the Ancient powers,_

_To mask us now and in future hours,_

_Hide us well and thoroughly._

_But not from those we call family."_

Kuri incanted. In a whirl of silver light, she and Reiko's appearances changed. Kuri was an elf, and Reiko was a pixie.

"So how long does it last? Will it work on the fairies too?" Reiko asked.

"It works on everyone who doesn't share blood with us." Kuri said. "Now." Kuri handed Reiko an LEP uniform and the two of them changed. "Let's show this Fowl what Miko are made of."

They joined hands and in a shimmer of air, they appeared in front of Fowl Manor.


	4. Death

Kuri looked up at the air. "They have erected the time stop. They will be here any minute. We must make our move."

"Well then. Dealer's choice." Reiko said.

"I'll handle the boy. You release Ava." Kuri said.

"You call him a boy all you want; Artemis is your age." Reiko laughed.

The two shimmered into the manor. Kuri stood in the study behind Artemis' chair, and Reiko stood in front of Ava's door.

Xxx

Reiko unlocked the door easily. Any lock was easy for her.

She walked into Ava's room. Ava was sitting calmly on the bed, wings tucked behind her.

"What a ridiculous disguise." Ava said. "I didn't think the children would come to save me. I was hoping Billie would come."

Ava sighed. "I guess...in her case...I hope for too much."

"Get up." Reiko said. "The fairies have already stopped time. We can't risk leaving Kuri alone with your captor for long."

"You still worry don't you." Ava said. "The monster inside her is still uncontrolled. Can you be sure she won't kill that human?"

Xxx

"Your bodyguard is on his rounds. You are alone." Kuri said.

"I see. So there are some fairies not bound by the laws." Artemis said. "Are you the first representative they sent? Clearly the LEP doesn't think about the fact that I can do what I please with your officer."

"The LEP...Lower Elements Police." Kuri said. "Tell me. When you attacked that woman, she went down with her pride intact. Can you imagine why that is?"

"No but I am sure you will tell me." Artemis placed his hand on a button, to call his bodyguard.

Kuri was suddenly behind him, grasping his hand in hers, her other around his waist.

"Because she is not just any fairy. She is of the Clan Hikawa." Kuri hissed in his ear. "You won't be calling for help. It is just you and me."

Artemis felt himself lifted in the air, choking, as if she had her hand around his neck, but she wasn't touching him. Kuri's arms were at her sides, but her eyes were squinted slightly.

Artemis was in shock. This fairy girl had powers, powers fairies weren't supposed to have. Was she going to kill him?!


	5. Shadows

After a few moments, the pressure on his neck stopped, and Artemis was dropped to the floor. She had changed in appearance, now obviously a human.

Kuri, standing before him now was his age, Japanese, with bright blue eyes and caramel skin. He wondered why she didn't kill him.

After a few moments he realized she was whispering in Japanese to herself.

"...can't kill him...after all Ava can't leave without his permission..." Kuri said.

"...if you just let me kill him...she can leave freely..." another voice hissed.

Artemis watched, entranced. This was not split personality. There was another being inside that body, with a distinct voice, even the body language changed. Apparently the morality was extremely different too.

There was a struggle on Kuri face, then she extended a hand to Artemis. Bewildered, he took it and stood.

"Sorry about that." Kuri said. "My name is..." she thought better of it. "Call me Miko. My associate Kitsune is making Ava comfortable. However, there is no way we can take her from you."

"You are not with the LEP. I have nothing to say to you." Artemis said. "They are the ones I want to deal with."

"Right. You'll be wanting your ransom." Kuri laughed. "Of course. Kitsune and I will leave now. You can deal with the fairies. Oh and remember, shonen, we have eyes in the shadows."

There was a little shimmer, and Kuri disappeared.

The shadow lengthened behind Artemis, and he shivered a little. Oh this was ridiculous! Of course she could not watch him using shadows!


	6. Assemble

"So what's the plan?" Reiko reclined in the cave near Fowl Manor. The time stop was about to be enacted.

"We need back up. There are others who felt the call of Ava. So they are our allies." Kuri said, finishing up at a silver bowl and lighting incense. "Ready."

She had in the bowl three sprigs Rosemary for remembrance, two tablespoons chopped ground holly for spirit calling, a pinch of cypress for longevity, one shredded yarrow root for contacting relatives.

Kuri pricked her left finger and let the blood flow straight from the heart.

"_Hikawa Clan, Hikawa Clan, Hikawa Clan,_

_Blood to Blood I summon thee,_

_Blood to Blood return to me." _

Xxx

Mana Hikawa, eldest of the Hikawa clan, was brokering a deal for a cursed gem she had in her shop, the Red Dress.

"So this ring will make her fall in love with me?" The desperate man said.

"Of course." Mana said, conveniently leaving out that he would spontaneously combust. "I'll wrap that up for you right now."

She headed to the back room and then disappeared in a flurry of lights.

Xxx

Pop Idol Sera Vee stood on stage singing her hit song, C'est la Vie.

"_This warm feeling is_

_C'est la vie, as long as I am me_

_C'est la vie, I want to keep on being in love with you_

_C'est la vie, that's the reason I am me_

_C'est la vie, that's the reason you are you"_

She finished and curtsied to loud applause. Suddenly she disappeared in a flurry of lights, creating a standing ovation at the "special effects."

Xxx

Billie Jenkins sat at her computer, waiting for the beep. After a few moments, the quartz inside the mouse locked on the magickal signature of her cousin Ava, finding a GPS point on the map.

Fowl Manor.

Billie was absolutely furious. She was going to burn Fowl Manor to the ground. She would have to get there as soon as possible.

Or so she thought as she gazed at the screen, then was whisked away by glowing lights.

Xxx

The three girls appeared in the cave just as the time stop was enacted.

"Our sister has been kidnapped." Kuri said seriously. "It is our duty to get her back."

"This is ridiculous I was in the middle of a big deal." Mana said.

"You are going to help us save her!" Billie said, grabbing Mana.

"You aren't even Hikawa." Mana replied disdainfully.

"Hm. I wonder what Grams would say about you talking that way," Kiana, formerly Sera Vee, said.

Mana calmed down. "Fine." She sat. "But you better have a plan, Kuri. Yknow, why don't we just wind you up and send you in there after that Fowl boy, demon?"

"You want to kill him?!" Reiko protested. "He may be a criminal, but he's still just a ningen!"

"What do you suggest, the LEP have already failed. If Kuri goes in we have control of the situation. If the LEP send that troll..." Mana pointed at the cage.

"She can't control it!" Kiana said. "No one can control an onryo not even a miko!"

Kuri stood up. "I'm going. I'll scare him into letting her go. But there are four of you. If things get out of hand, cast a circle and banish Sadako. No matter what, don't let anyone die."


	7. Sadako

Sadako walked into Fowl Manor. She seemed to glide on the shadows.

Quickly, she was stopped by Butler, Artemis' manservant. He had a weapon, a Sig Suear.

Sadako smiled and wordlessly flicked her hand, the gun twisting impossibly and dropping from his hands.

The shadows rippled and bound him.

Butler clawed at his neck where the shadows held him. He tried to jerk free, but his strength was useless as shadow after shadow passed through him, weakening him in a way he did not understand.

"They are feeding." Sadako said. "Feeding on your soul. Eventually you will be nothing. Incidentally, I will kill your young charge with a much more fun meth—"

"Stop!" Ava stood in the doorway. "By the blood of the Hikawa, I order you to stand down!"

Sadako dropped the near dead manservant and walked over to Ava. "I am here to rescue you, foolish sprite."

"I return what I did not want to f—" Ava began.

Sadako struck her to the ground. "I did not say I would rescue you whole and healthy. Who do you think you are, as a diluted member of the clan, trying to control me?"

She was interrupted in her tirade by glimmering light joining together and banishing her shadows.

Reiko entered the room.

"_In the name of our Goddess I pray_

_For the strength and power to seal you away!" _

Sadako jerked and fell to the ground, her form melting away and becoming Kuri.

Xxx

Artemis sat in the office in shock. He watched as Ava healed Butler and the other girls carried Kuri from the Manor.

Kuri looked agonized.

Was their point that they could easily kill them and yet did not? Or were they trying to scare him? Well, Artemis Fowl II would not be scared so easily!


	8. Blue Rinse

They're really going to kill him." Reiko said. "You can't let them! It's horrible!"

"And what we did wasn't?" Mana said.

"Stop it. She's upset enough." Billie said.

"She really didn't want to hurt that Artemis boy or any of his friends." Kiana said.

Kuri was sitting there with her eyes closed, but she couldn't hear any of them. In fact, her soul was no longer with them at all, it was in Ava's cell.

Xxx

"Hello Ava." Kuri said.

"What is it you want? Your plan failed." Ava said. "And what sort of plan was that? Using a lethal evil spirit against a child and his servants?"

"I wanted to see if he cared about anyone but himself." Kuri said. "While you were all fighting and Sadako was using my body, I was assessing Artemis' emotional condition, watching his manservant die. It seems that he does care for others more than himself."

"Empathy." Ava said in distaste. "So that's how you survived, monster that you are."

"Despite what you think of me, I need to ask a favor."

Xxx

"I see so they really paid my ransom." Ava said. "This might be the last time we meet...shonen."

Artemis paused, giving her a look. He took her into the office and locked the door.

"What do you want Kuri?" Artemis asked.

"I want to apologize," Kuri said in Ava's body and voice. "It was a nasty trick for me to loose Sadako against your house. But I found good in you. And I'm a miko as well as in this body, a fairy. I'd like to reward you."

"I want two things." Artemis said. "You didn't just harm my manservant, you also physically attacked me. So two."

Kuri inclined her head. "Very well, shonen."

"First, you stop calling me 'shonen.' My name is Artemis Fowl II." Artemis said.

"So Fowl-chan, Arty-wa, or just plan Number Two?" Kuri chuckled.

"No! You will call me Artemis." Artemis said.

"Ok ok. Artemis." Kuri grinned and Artemis blushed. "What's next."

"You said you have access to Ava's fairy magic, as well as miko magick. I would like a wish."


	9. Challenge

So that's it? You're letting him go?" Mana ranted.

"That's it, he won. Right Ava?" Kuri said.

"According to fairy law, she's right." Ava said.

"So this is where it ends," Reiko said. "Pity. I would have liked to go a few rounds with that Butler fellow."

"Yes well we all have lives to return to." Billie said.

"But Kuri, what wish did Artemis ask for?" Kiana asked.

"The health of his mother." Kuri replied. "And all of you, this isn't over. Not by a long shot."

"That's right. He might have defeated us this time," Ava said. "But Artemis forgot one thing. Humans are more arrogant and greedy than any other living creature, and I'm part human too, which why I refuse to give up! On top of that, when a human has someone she's gotta protect, her power grows exponentially. I have what it takes to destroy Artemis Fowl. All thanks to my human family!"

The Hikawa Clan joined hands, and in a flash of light the Power of One spell was shattered, and they returned to their lives.

Kurisuta Hikawa, High Priestess of the clan, stared up into the starry sky and remembered the moment of weakness in Artemis' eyes as he asked for his mother's well-being.

"You should never have underestimated us...Artemis."


	10. Nexus

Neena's story started from the first days of humanity. When the world was dark, a spiritual energy ran through everything that existed, neither Good nor Evil. The Elders called it The All. Thousands of years ago, a woman came across that Nexus. She alerted her mate of what she had found. At first they were afraid of it, but she pushed past that fear and tapped into this power. The woman was infused with more of The All than any human was supposed to possess. The woman shared that power with her mate and it changed them, making them immortal. It bonded them forever to one another and to The All. They ascended to a place of pure, utter bliss that they shared with The All, known as the Higher Realm.

However, their presence there affected the Earth as The All was contained to the Higher Realm. As a result, the world started to die. The only way to save the world was for the woman and her mate to separate their powers and allow the power of The All to flow freely again. The woman and man were forced to abandon the Higher Realm, never to return again. Once back on Earth, the woman gave birth to a pair of twins that were conceived while she was in the Higher Realm. The first child was a female and had powers like her mother, just not as strong, and it was from this child that witches came. The second child was a male born with the same abilities, but he used the magic for dark purposes, and that gave rise to warlocks. Their other children possessed no magic of their own, but they and their descendants could tap into The All as practitioners.

Every time a witch was born, he or she would inherit a tiny piece of The All. However, with every new descendant, The All began to weaken, as it was spreading too thinly. In order to reclaim some of the magic it had lost, it needed one of the two immortals to return to the Higher Realm. The Elders were forced to make a decision and chose Neena's mate. Against his will, he was taken away from Neena, and she was alone for the first time in forever.


	11. Awakening

At the top of the Earth, in the Arctic Circle is some thing magickal to be sure.

A natural occurring Pentagram.

There are not many of these on the earth, and in the center of each is something called a Nexus.

A Nexus is a power source of magickal energy that can only be tapped into by a magickal human or a fairy.

So that's what Ava Nicolae was doing in the freezing cold temperatures, along with her cousin Kuri. Examining the power level of the Arctic Nexus.

"Power level off the charts, Ava!" Kuri said. "Too bad fairies hate the cold, or you could build an outpost up here."

"You don't like it much yourself," Ava countered.

"But Mana does, and trust me we don't need her having this kind of power." Kuri said. "So lets keep this between us and the LEP for now."

"Your right, no human needs this kind of power." Ava said.

Kuri slipped and fell into the center of the nexus.

It was like falling into jello, slow and a bit suffocating. She felt her powers activate and become eccentric as her eyes glowed silver, then white.

Her whole body was now that silver white color as she emerged steaming from the Nexus.

"What is it?" Ava's face was lined in alarm "What did you see down there?"

Kuri shuddered as her body returned to humanity.

One word escaped her lips.

"Artemis..."


	12. Therapy

Artemis was sitting in obligatory therapy with Dr Po when his eyes closed.

To Dr Po, it would appear that the young Fowl boy had simply fallen asleep, which though irritating wasn't something that really mattered so much to the therapist.

Actually what had happened was the boy had astral projected.

Artemis—or rather, his soul—was standing in the Nexus, directly in front of Kuri.

He noticed that her eyes were glowing bright white and her whole form was pulsing with magick.

Had she summoned him here with her power? Why would she call him?

After all, the two had parted as enemies in the previous escapade.

Suddenly he was alerted to her as she began to speak. Along with her words, the mist began to form pictures, and he assumed he was seeing her vision.

"Artemis Fowl II...the Nexus recognizes you..." Kuri said. "You must find the Keeper of the Nexus...find this person...and you will be granted your heart's desire..."

When she said Nexus, a collaboration of images and formulae allowed Artemis to understand what this truly was: the central core of all magic. Apparently it was kept here to prevent fairies or humans from taking it for themselves.

When Keeper of the Nexus was said, Artemis searched the Mist for a clue as to who this person was, but none was given. Only the word 'person' which made Artemis believe that they must be human.

Hearts desire. Artemis almost allowed himself to return. He had heard all he needed. But the mist formed again, and showed him his family, both parents, healthy and returned to him.

Hopelessly, Artemis reached out and traced his mist-father's face.

"I will find them."


	13. Red

Kuri was currently in a Fairy Hospital having the warlocks purge the Nexus from her system.

Her eyes were moving fluidly under her eyelids as images from the past, present, and future flashed, but her mind couldn't process anything.

She woke up with bloody silver tears running down her cheeks. "Red...everything's red..."

"Of course it's red." Ava laughed. "Your eyes are bleeding."

Kuri wiped her eyes. "What's the report? You look like you're bursting to tell me something."

"Artemis Fowl." Ava said. "He's up to something. He's been visiting psychics and mages all week, ever since you emerged from the Nexus with his name on your lips."

"Coincidence." Kuri said, wondering why she was protecting him.

"No it isn't. What did you see?" Ava said. "It doesn't matter. Because I've already got him and his bodyguard down here for questioning. But he's looking for someone, Kuri. And Kami help us if he finds them. Tell me what you know, Kuri."

"I know...a human is trading with the fairies. Helping them build weapons." Kuri said guiltily, being selective about what she told her vengeful fairy cousin.

No matter what, she couldn't discover that the Nexus was looking for a Keeper.

Or that the image burned into her eyes was that of Ava's spread eagled form, dead, with a red mark on her forehead.


	14. Trading

They had found the human trading with the fairies, Luc Carrère.

"He's been mesmerized." Artemis said.

"Obviously. But he still has a gun." Ava said.

Kuri closed her hand and the gun folded in on itself, rendering it useless. Then Butler went to have a "talk" with Carrère.

Kuri grabbed Artemis and shimmered with him across the city into a safe house.

"That was...interesting." Artemis said. "So this is about the Keeper."

"Artemis, the Nexus only looks for a Keeper in...extenuating circumstances." Kuri said.

"Such as?" Artemis said, pretending he didn't know.

"When the world is about to be destroyed." Kuri said. "You can't help the Nexus. You could ensure the destruction of the world."

"Or perhaps prevent it." Artemis said.

"It promised you something." Kuri said. "Power? Gold?"

"My father's life." Artemis said quietly. "That is why you cannot stop me."

Kuri sighed. "Your right. So for now, I'm going to help you—so you don't destroy the world."

"Heaven forbid."

"Heaven's got nothing to do with it."


	15. Frozen

Kuri drew her red jacket close to her body.

"I-Its so cold..." Kuri shivered violently. "Artemis, you are sure the Keeper is here?"

"You are connected with the Nexus as well." Artemis snapped. "Do not ask what you already know."

It was clear he was feeling the strain of being used as a medium for so much magic.

Kuri's eyes narrowed. Despite their history, she would not wish the agony of being torn to atoms by the magical core on even him.

"Artemis..." Kuri stopped in the snow, drawing a talisman.

"If your planning to exorcise me you should know that a meager ofuda will do you no good." Artemis said and continued on.

"Artemis please..." Kuri tried again, this time with power buzzing in her fingertips.

"You know as well as I do that if I am unwilling, your plan is futile." Artemis continued on.

As he stepped forward, a raised circle lifted into the air.

Kuri reached for him as the stone moved up with him on it, but caught nothing.

Then her body itself began to disappear.

This could only mean that they had reached their destination.

"Welcome home...little sister." A voice called from the darkness.


	16. Keeper of the Nexus

"You!" Kuri hissed, taking a step back.

"I think you are getting a bit over emotional." Artemis said. "I have kept my promise to the Nexus and brought the Keeper to it, so—"

"Your father will be returned to you." Mana said, eyes still on her sister. "After you return to Haven with Kuri. Because we are here you cannot see it, but a goblin hit squad is firing on us."

"Why save us? Why bring us here?" Kuri said.

"It is what was meant to be." Mana said, a note of sorrow in her voice.

"The hell is that supposed to—"

"Kuri." Artemis said, in his usual know it all tone. "Don't you understand yet?"

"The Grimoire said that the Keeper of the Nexus is a soul, one that holds fast and cares not for its vast reward." Kuri said. "Mana...you aren't coming to Haven with us, are you."

"I'm never going anywhere. Ever again."


	17. Pentagram

"This is a foolish idea." Artemis said again.

"It is the only plan." Kuri said. "Artemis I'm afraid you'll have to be 'air.' It does suit you, given your big brain."

Artemis wasn't sure whether to be insulted or flattered, but he accepted the candle.

Suddenly he felt a rush of wind around himself.

Was that the magic?

He looked down at the now lit candle and caught a smile from Kuri.

Reiko and Kiana were in the circle as well.

"It was simple for me to call them here, given that they were once family." Mana said.

"Mana..." Reiko and Kiana said, voices sorrowful with loss.

Kuri called Earth with Reiko, and Fire from Kiana. She crossed to Mana and called water.

"I call you in my Wiccan Way to bless my Circle Round. I call the knowledge we have now of treachery and deceit to be shared with our comrades—all of them."

Artemis felt he was getting a bit of a headache. Had she called his own power?

Images flashed in his mind as the LEP stormed the Koboi Labs. He realized that the knowledge he had worked out of the culprit had been passed to all fairies.

The last image was his father, kidnapped and held captive.

Artemis could not hold back a gasp.

He reached out—

The light went out.

Artemis and Kuri were alone once more on the frozen tundra.


	18. Gem

Kuri turned to Artemis, grabbed him in her arms, and the two shimmered—to the boat holding his father captive.

Kuri tried not to laugh as Artemis looked like he was going to be sick.

"Relax. I'm going to go in there and get him. They won't see it coming." Kuri said.

"What? You'll get yourself killed." Artemis snapped, still nauseous.

Kuri realized that Artemis was as upset as she was. She couldn't lose another person today, even if it was his father, and no one related to her.

Kuri lost Mana to magic. She wouldn't lose anyone else.

"Artemis. Stay here." Kuri placed something in his hands.

"What is this?" Artemis looked at the pink crystal.

It didn't look valuable, perhaps Rose Quartz?

"That gem is very magical. If you say my name into it, I will be called back." Kuri said. "My life is in your hands. Watch and make sure I don't get into trouble."

With that she disappeared.

Artemis looked up and saw her in the boat, gripping his father, taking the time to heal him before she returned.

That fool! She'd be killed.

He raised his lips to the crystal.

The gun fired at Kuri's forehead.

The bullet flew between her eyes and—


	19. Family Reunited

Artemis paced in the hospital waiting room.

He was not ready for this.

Kuri had healed his father; he knew that.

But Artemis had not seen his father in so long; he didn't know what to think.

"Artemis, stop brooding." Kuri grinned.

"Why are you still here?! I cannot have my parents seeing you!" Artemis exclaimed, annoyed.

"No problem." Kuri smirked. "I told them I was your girlfriend."

Artemis glared at her.

"Ok ok I'm on my way." Kuri bowed out. "Keep the Shikon crystal. I have a feeling you'll be needing me sooner than you think."

Artemis sighed. Always with the premonitions, that one.

"Arty honey come see your father!"

Artemis sucked in a breath and stepped in the door.


	20. Murder Most Fowl

Romulus and Remus are recorded in Roman mythology as the founders of the city Rome.

Legend has that the twins were born around 770BC, the sons of a mortal priestess, Rhea Silvia, and the Roman god of war, Mars.

The boys were abandoned at birth and thrown into the River Tiber in a cradle.

However, they were rescued by a she-wolf, taken to her cave lair, and suckled on her milk.

After being found by the shepherd, Faustulus, and raised to adulthood, the twins decided to establish a city where the wolf had nursed them.

However, the pair argued about who had the support of the gods, and Romulus killed Remus in a fight on what became Palatine Hill.

Romulus, now king of Rome, then set about stealing women from the Sabine tribe to build the population of his new city. The act was immortalised as the "rape of the Sabine women".

Roman scholars record that Romulus also created Rome's military system and senate, and conquered many areas of modern Italy for his city before death.

He was deified as the god Quirinus, the devine spirit of the Rome and the Roman people.

Augustus, the first Roman emperor, built his palace on Palatine Hill near the legendary site of the wolf mother's lair, known as the Lupercale.


	21. Life After Death

This goes against all the fairy bylaws." Reiko pointed out.

"Your not a regular fairy." Kuri said. "You're a fairy fox. And since you're bound to me I suggest you pipe down."

Reiko swallowed another comment. She had never seen her miko this upset. It seemed almost as if someone had died.

"Take my hands. There isn't much time." Kuri said.

"Not the shimmer!"

The two left a shimmer in the air as they disappeared, and reappeared in front of a Cryogenics Lab.

Kuri strode unceremoniously over to the portable lab parked.

"Artemis Fowl. You did not heed my warning." Kuri said.

"Threads of Death." Artemis said. "You saw them on Butler last year. Can he be saved?"

"Death is a hard problem to solve. The body is easy enough—" she gestured to Reiko, the fairy fox, known for healing power. "—the soul is not so easily persuaded. But Artemis...you are my friend."

Artemis was startled. She was willing to risk her life for his. He had never experienced such candor before. He felt himself blush a little.

"Go outside, Artemis. And no matter what you hear...do not look inside."

Xxx

Reiko finished healing the damage to the bodyguard's body, then stepped outside to watch Artemis.

She had been extremely gentle with Butler, and Kuri wondered if there was some feeling there.

Not something to worry about now.

"Powers all around me rise.

Course unseen across the skies.

Show me what the dead man sees

Even if at lightning speeds."

Even the watching Artemis had trouble believing what happened next.

A girl stepped from the air. She had blue hair in pigtails high on her head, and dog ears. Around her danced a snake like creature carrying a glowing object.

Artemis knew somehow that this was Butler's soul.

"Hello Mother." The girl said.

Kuri's face did not change. "You know why I called you, Ninako."

"Then you know the price will eventually be taken?" Ninako said. "You cannot gain anything without losing everything."

"You know my answer." Kuri said.

Artemis wanted to stop her. He didn't want her to risk herself...but he couldn't lose Butler, either.

"Very well." Ninako said. "You have been warned.

The snake like creature dropped the soul into Butler's body.

He bucked, shuddered, and shook, then swiftly began to breathe easy.

"You say you are prepared to pay...but it is Hikawa blood that must be paid...are you so sure that it will be yours?" Nina said.

With that the strange girl and her pet were gone.

Artemis swiftly got back in the position of someone who was not peeking.

After a few moments, Butler emerged—the miko in his arms, limp and weak.

Artemis felt a pang of guilt.

Should he have done this?


	22. Regroup

Kuri, Artemis, and Butler sat at the kitchen table at Fowl Manor.

"You know the LEP will mind-wipe you after this. You've simply caused too much trouble." Kuri said.

"I was expecting this." Artemis said.

Reiko came in bearing some of her gourmet cooking.

"Oh Rei I keep telling you to open your own restaurant; this is is amazing!" Kuri said.

"She has a point." Butler said.

Reiko flushed and hurried back to the kitchen.

There was a thump from the pantry and an inhuman squeal.

Kuri drew her weapon and hurried in, Artemis just behind her.

Suspended in the air by Reiko's vines was the dwarf Mulch Diggums.

"Uh...seeing as I came to save your butts, could ya let me down?"


	23. Complications

"Look what I found here, you're conspiring with the enemy!" Loafers said, standing at the doorway, holding a gun.

Unfortunately, he was blasted unconscious by dwarf gas.

"We'll have to deal with him." Kuri said. "I'll put in a call to the LEP immediately. You know they were put on lockdown because of you."

Artemis didn't speak.

"Are you listening?" Reiko said. "That Spiro person almost found out about the world the Watanabe family has been protecting for generations!"

After a long moment, Artemis looked up. "I realize that. I do apologize. This was most reckless of me. But we must get the C Cube back from Spiro before the worst happens."

"I assume you have a plan." Reiko said.

"I assume it's a stupid one." Kuri snapped.

"My plans are never stupid." Artemis replied. "But it does involve Mulch."

Mulch opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't worry. There's plenty of gold in it for you."


	24. According to Plan

I'm not sure this is the best idea." Kuri repeated for the thousandth time into Artemis' earpiece.

"This is the best plan available." Artemis replied. "Trust me.

Kuri sighed. "Trust you; the criminal. Right."

If she could see him, Kuri was sure Artemis would be rolling his eyes. If he did that sort of thing, which on second thought she was sure he wouldn't.

"We move in an hour." Kuri said. "Stay put and don't get into trouble Artemis."

Despite the fact that Artemis was a pain in the neck, Kuri still worried about him; about this whole plan.


	25. Hunter

"I am Artemis the Hunter." Artemis said. "And I hunted you."

Kuri pulled him into the invisible spectrum as they shimmered off.

She gathered him into the van and they headed off.

Kuri suddenly cried out and gripped her chest.

"Kuri?!" Artemis said as she dropped him to the floor. "Are you alright?"

A vision unveiled before Kuri's eyes.

Ava and Billie were falling to the ground, blood running from their eyes and mouth.

"No..." Kuri choked out.

Artemis reached for her. "Sh-She's tearing blood. Butler! Hurry we have to..."

"Artemis." Reiko put a hand on his shoulder, drawing him back.

Artemis felt desperation and pain, but he couldn't do anything to help her.

Her eyes flickered from silver to blue rapidly, then she fainted, blood on her cheeks.

Kuri grabbed at Artemis' hand.

She lowered her voice so only he could hear, but even so, spoke in Latin.

"Etiam si alia regeneramur ad vitam, hoc invenient invicem."

Artemis understood her promise and wiped the blood from her cheeks.

He closed his eyes and thought about her words.

"_Even if we are reborn into another life, we will find each other."_

_She will find me. Even if my mind is erased. Kuri won't forget about me._

It was...a freeing feeling.


	26. Silence

Artemis woke in his bed.

It was strange, as if waking from a long, lingering dream.

He rubbed his eyes, and strange contacts fell out.

Artemis closed his eyes, and in his mind was a face. A woman's face, with blue-silver eyes and long dark hair and caramel skin.

Her features were blurred.

Had she been in his dream?

Artemis focused on what she was saying. She was speaking Latin.

"_Etiam si alia regeneramur ad vitam, hoc invenient invicem." _

He closed his eyes and thought about her words.

"_Even if we are reborn into another life, we will find each other."_

Her eyes were full of sorrow and love. Who was this woman? Why couldn't he remember.

What had happened to him?


	27. Waking Up

Artemis was having a dream.

He was very aware of this, yet he could not change the dream in any way.

In his dream he was dead.

He was lying in a crypt, and there was someone next to him.

A pixie entered the room; Opal Koboi. She reached out and touched his forehead, and it felt like he was on fire.

The other person on the slab got up and began to move in a primal, animalistic way.

Artemis felt a low growl escape his throat.

Sharp teeth, vicious growl...

He lunged...

And then he was awake.

Now why would he have a dream like that?

"_Etiam si alia regeneramur ad vitam, hoc invenient invicem." _

Artemis remembered the woman who was so often in his dreams.

No matter what it took; he would find her.


End file.
